The Past Will Come Back To Haunt You
by cinderella9056
Summary: When a man from Robin's past is coming to work with Robin on a new protocol study she needs help because of what this man did to her, she tells him she is engaged and living with her fiance, Jason volunteers to be her fiance for as long as the study is which is fifteen months & to protect her because of what this man did to Robin. Will love bloom between the ex-lovers? Em/Nik also
1. Chapter 1

THE PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognizes

A/N: this starts in September 2007 Alan did not die of a heart attack Georgie and Emily are also alive

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was in trouble. She had just gotten off the phone with an old colleague from Paris and him and his wife had gotten a divorce and he was coming to the states. He was to work with her on her new protocol. He said he was anxious to see her and wanted to take her out to dinner and she had said that her fiancé and her were looking forward to having dinner with him. This is the man that made her life hell in Paris. She had no idea what to do so she decided to discuss it with Monica. What no one knew was what else he had done to her and she swore she would forget about it and she had but now he was coming here and she didn't know what to do. She paged Monica knowing she wasn't in the office that day and she had already called the mansion and she wasn't there so where was she? Alan was out of town and she didn't know if he had told Monica what had happened to her at this creeps hands and now he was going to be working on her new protocol study with her. The lives of 3,505 people were at stake.

Monica called Robin who had paged her and Robin picks up the phone and asks Monica where she was. She told her she was at Jason's penthouse and asks why she wants to know and Robin tells her to stay there that she would be right over. Monica hangs up the phone and Jason asked her if she was alright and Monica said, "I'm okay but by the sound of Robin she is not. She sounded frantic and is on the way over here. She told me to stay put. Something is definitely wrong."

"Maybe she broke a fingernail and needs help repairing it." Carly said being sarcastic like she always was when it came to Robin. She couldn't stand Robin and her holier than though attitude.

"Carly, that is enough. It sounded like Robin is in trouble. She doesn't sound like herself at all. I think something is really wrong." Monica said.

"I am staying then. My little sister may need me." Sonny said.

"I'm staying too." Jax said.

"Why don't we all stay and make sure that she is alright." Monica suggested. "Robin matters to all of us except Carly the rest of us care about Robin."

"I'll stay too." Carly said.

"You don't have too, Carly. You can go home, I will be there after I know Robin is okay."

"No, I'll stay."

Just then a pounding is heard and then the doors open and one of his guards says holding his eye that. "Dr. Scorpio is here to see Dr. Quartermaine.

Jason asks "What happened to your eye?"

"Well we told Dr. Scorpio you were busy and in a meeting and she punched me and George is still lying on the ground where Dr. Scorpio put him. He is afraid to get up."

"Oh my god it's bad. Get her in here now." Sonny said.

"Robin, hit your guards and one of them is afraid of her. Oh god where did she learn that?" Carly asked.

"Her parents are spies, she learned early how to defend herself or kick someone's ass. Believe me we know. We saw Robert training her one time and she was good then now she must be better to take down your guards, son."

Robin walks in and says "Sorry about your guards Jason but I really needed to see Monica. Monica the team to work with me with the new protocol study has been chosen. One of the people is someone from my old hospital. This guy is bad news but I can't change him coming and I told him I have a fiancé and that I live with said fiancé."

"Why did you do that?" Monica asked knowing that Robin hated lies.

Jax pales and Carly notices. "What's wrong Jax?"

He ignores Carly and looks at Robin. "Robin, tell me it isn't him?"

"I can't Jax, he is coming here and will be here till the trial is over in fifteen months."

"Oh God no." Jax said now very concerned for Robin and fearful for her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"Jax knows the story. This man, Manio Sullivan kept hitting on me and he was married so I didn't pay any attention to him and I just kept ignoring him and his advances started to worry me so I tried to make sure I wasn't alone with him. I had this date and I got dressed for the date at work and he flipped saying how could I cheat on him. I told him he was married and we weren't involved. He kept saying that he was my boyfriend and so he had the right to be upset that I had a date. Everyone heard this and started treating me like a leper because he was married and I went to the supervisor and he told me that I needed to find another hospital to work at if I didn't intend to take him up on his offer. He warned me that Manio was no one to mess with. I didn't listen two weeks later he broke into my house and raped me. No one believed me that he raped me because of what he said about him being my boyfriend even though he had a wife. He was also the Chief of Police's son. He didn't even get questioned in my rape and no one but the supervisor believed me and he transferred me to another hospital after the surgeries that I had to have because of what he did to me. The supervisor told me to move and not leave a forwarding address. I moved out of town into the country and did my job. But after the rape I flipped out and my roommate who believed me called Jax and Alan and they came to Paris to help me Alan went back and forth for a while because he was the only doctor I trusted. Jax got me a security system and a panic button that if I saw Manio I was to push. It took a couple months after the rape for me to be able to be alone and Jax stayed during that time. I had to have surgery at another hospital under another name in another city, I wouldn't go to the one in Paris I had worked at. I was scared that he would get to me so when the ambulance showed up I told them to take me not to Paris but another hospital and they did, they saw him leaving he is the one who called 911 can you believe it? He is one of the doctors on the trial panel for the new protocol study and I told him I was engaged and lives with my fiancé. Monica, what am I going to do? I can't be alone with him. Where am I going to find a fiancé who I live with and that will last fifteen months." Robin said starting to cry.

Jason knows that he has to help her. They still had their connection and they could use that.

Monica said. "I don't know but we'll figure out something and someone to be your fiancé."

"I'll do it!" Jason exclaims shocking everyone in the room.

Let me know what you think in a review!

.


	2. Chapter 2

THE PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognizes

A/N: this starts in September 2007 Alan did not die of a heart attack

CHAPTER TWO

"I'll do it!" Jason exclaims shocking everyone in the room.

"What do you mean you'll do it?" Robin asked finding her voice.

"Robin, we still have the connection that we always have had and we can use that to pretend to be in love with each other."

Sonny thinking of all the ex's that have lived in this penthouse and that Robin wasn't like them and said. "How about since you're supposed to live together moving into the other penthouse? That was your home when you were together before and Robin would probably be more comfortable there."

"Our old one?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

"Hang on everyone, don't you think Robin should have a say in rather she will pretend to be engaged to Jason? I think you two should listen to her on this one. She has been through enough with this guy. I think it's a good idea for Jason and Robin to pretend to be engaged I think they could pull it off easily. What do you think Robin?" Carly said having new understanding for Robin and knowing she went through hell and blaming herself somewhat for it because if she wouldn't have done what she did Robin wouldn't have even been in France to begin with.

"Carly, thank you. I do have a say in this right?"

"Sorry, Robin, I just didn't like the idea of you living in this penthouse after all of Jason's ex's have lived here." Sonny said explaining what he was thinking.

"Robin, I'm sorry. What do you think about me pretending to be your fiancé and living with me?" Jason asked. "Thank you Carly for reminding Sonny and me that Robin may not want to pretend with me."

"Jason, thank you for offering and I will take you up on it. How are we going to pull it off though?"

Monica said. "We need to get Mac over here. Call him Robin I have an idea."

Robin looks at Monica and calls Mac and tells him, "I need you to come over to Jason's penthouse right now. Can you come?"

"Yes. I am on my way." Mac said.

"Sonny, I would rather live in the penthouse 4 where it was Jason and my home. Thank you for offering to let us live there."

"No thanks necessary."

"We'll need to get your things out of storage. You have a storage shed or something right?" Carly asked. "We will also have to get the other penthouse cleaned up and new appliances in there since we took the other ones out. Do you have a preference as to a brand, Robin?"

"Yes, actually I do. I was going to go house shopping this weekend and I have the colors for walls and everything in my purse as to what I wanted done with my house that I was going to buy maybe we can adjust it for the penthouse."

"Yes, but what you don't know there is seven bedrooms in the penthouse now. I bought the two penthouses below me and made a house kind of out of it. It has all kinds of things that it didn't before like a hot tub and so much more. You'll have to go look at it and see what you want done for each room and that is what we will do. We'll get the guards to clean it up and then we all will do the painting the guards and everyone else that will help us and get the painting done in in a day maybe we'll need two. Maybe before then with the right incentive."

"That should work, he won't be here for another couple weeks. So we have that much time to get it done and I really appreciate everyone's willingness to help."

"You have a storage shed or somewhere you are keeping your things since you live at the MC for now?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, but I really wasn't going to use the furniture or anything that I had at Patrick's except my jewelry and personal items I kept I was going to do all new for my house."

"Well we will get all new for the penthouse then."

"Okay that sounds good." Jason said. "We will go shopping and get everything you want for the penthouse. Oh no I forgot. What about Spinelli? He's family. I don't want to abandon him."

"Sonny said there are seven bedrooms he can choose a non-pink room for himself."

"You mean he can live there too?"

"Yes. Of course. He is your family like you said so I don't mind."

"Might I make a suggestion? We don't want everyone to know the whole truth, we need people to believe you two are back together so I suggest not telling him or anyone else except Mac. I would like Alan and Emily to know the truth. Alan is Chief of Staff and Emily is to work on this protocol and might be able to help keep this guy away from you." Monica said. Jason and Robin both say yes.

"She is right though. If we tell anymore people the chances of the news you are not really a couple could get back to him." Carly said.

Jax finally pulled himself together and said. "I think Carly and Monica are right except for Mac, Alan and Emily we can't tell anyone else. We are also going to have to keep Mac from killing him. Mac wanted to kill him before as did I, Luke and Alan. Luke may have to know we will decide on him later. No one else knows about what happened to Robin as far as I know. Luke and Mac both wanted to go after him and it took quite a bit to keep them from killing him. Then when it was found out that he wasn't going to even get questioned or arrested they were armed and going after him until I brought it to their attention that they had children to think about Robin being one of them. She wouldn't be able to handle losing them. So they backed off and then when we had to tell her he wasn't going to be arrested for what he did to her my god talk about gut wrenching. I hated that we had to tell Robin that when she woke up from surgery. At least she went to work at a different hospital and then pretty soon she came to New York and she was needed to bring her medicine to Port Charles and Jason. She stayed home after that and didn't go back. Luke and I went and got her things from Paris and brought them here to Port Charles."

There is a knock on the door and everyone knew it was Mac and they also knew now that he wasn't going to take this well at all.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you would like a certain story updated please let me know in a review or a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

THE PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognizes

A/N: this starts in September 2007 Alan did not die of a heart attack. If you want a story updated please PM me with the name of the story and I will try to update that story.

Please forgive any mistakes I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER THREE

There is a knock on the door and everyone knew it was Mac and they also knew now that he wasn't going to take this well at all.

Jason walks over and lets Mac in, "Where is my niece? What is she doing here?" Mac says as he walks in.

"Uncle Mac." Robin starts and the way she says that Mac knows something is very wrong. "My new protocol consists of doctors from all over. Today one of those doctors called me telling me he was coming to be part of that study and he told me that he and his wife had gotten a divorce and that he was anxious to see me and I told him that my fiancé and I would go out to dinner with him when he suggested me joining him for dinner."

"You don't have a fiancé. Why did you tell this doctor you did?"

"I told the doctor that is coming that I had one because it is Manio Sullivan."

"What?! They let that monster who raped you be part of your study into your new protocol. That bastard wait till he gets here. I will destroy him." Mac said, getting angrier and angrier.

"Mac. Stop dammit, this is not helping Robin." Jax said. "I feel like killing him too, but that won't help Robin if we are in jail."

"Okay, I will try to calm down. What is this about a fiancé?"

"I told him I live with my fiancé."

"Who is going to protect you from him? If he so much as touches you I will kill him."

"He won't. He will not touch her. She will have guards around her at all times." Jason said, surprising Mac because of the way he had treated Robin since she had been home.

Mac looks at Jason thankful that he was putting guards on her, but didn't understand why he would do that he hated Robin.

"Uncle Mac, Jason is going to pretend to be my fiancé till the study is over." Robin said shocking Mac.

"Jason is? This study is to last over a year right?" Mac asked, wanting to know everything about the situation. He would like to kill the son of a bitch, but knew Robin would feel guilty if he did and he went to jail for it.

"Yes." Robin said. "Why?"

"Jason, this guy is a maniac and very vicious after what he did to Robin I just couldn't stand for her to go through that again. This study is to last over a year and this guy will expect her to be planning a wedding and in a trial that lasts over a year what is he going to think if you two don't get married in the time he is here. We need more than someone pretending to be her fiancé. We need someone who is willing to marry her in a few months. I need to know if you are willing to help her by marrying her too. I don't want her to be vulnerable to this guy. He is sadistic after what he did to Robin I don't want to underestimate him. I need to know you are willing to put her first for a change and protect her and marry her. If you are not willing to do those things than we need to know now before you get involved in this to change your mind."

"I will see this through. Robin said the trial lasted fifteen months and I have no problem being engaged to her or marrying her. I will protect her from this guy and if he does anything to hurt her there will be no body found, just so you know."

"I know. I won't look for one if he does anything to her. How are we going to pull this off?"

Monica says. "I have a suggestion. Why don't we pretend that Jason and Robin have been spending time together and that you, Mac knew about their relationship and was keeping it secret so Robin was protected while they were dating two days ago Jason proposed and Robin said yes and you two decided to live together and are furnishing your home to be which is penthouse 4. But Mac knew that you and Jason were getting close again and was worried about your safety which is why Mac didn't say anything."

Jason and Robin look at each other and Robin said, "That should work."

"Monica good suggestion. I think that will work." Mac asked, knowing he needed to think and not just react to that asshole coming to his town. He would be dealt with especially if he went after Robin again and he had a bad feeling that he would. "What can we use to make it appear that they have been dating and trying to hide their real relationship? Mac asks.

"Is this going to be a problem? It's only been a couple months since Patrick and I broke up. Will that hinder the plan?" Robin asked worried.

"I stopped sleeping with Sam four and a half months ago. She was my roommate for a couple weeks after that. She needed to find a job and Alexis was out of town so Sam had to wait till Alexis came back into town till she officially moved out."

"How long have you and Sam been broke up officially?" Mac asked

"Two weeks before Robin and Patrick ended, I think." Jason said.

"Okay, that time frame will work. Who else knows about this except us in this room?"

"Alan and Emily are the only ones who will be told."

"Good then we keep it between us what is going on. No one else is to know about this guy and why Robin and Jason are going to become engaged and get married. Now to make this real you need to buy each other rings and plan the wedding and really get married. After he leaves Jason and Robin will have to start fighting and stuff to show a reason for a divorce if that is what you both decide to do." Mac said. "Robin, if this guy Manio Sullivan bothers you at work you tell me or Jason so we can handle it. As your fiancé or husband, he has the right to handle the matter, but call me if it happens. Promise me?"

"Yes, I promise. I will tell you and Jason and you guys will take care of it." Robin said.

Jax asked. "Do you have your fingers crossed?"

"Jax what are you talking about?" Mac asks.

"Jax means that after you and Alan had to go back to Port Charles I went after Manio Sullivan with a gun and Jax found me just as I was about to shoot him. He convinced me not to kill him."

Everyone is speechless at the thought of Robin taking a gun and intent on killing Manio Sullivan. She was viciously raped and not many people knew what that meant which as far as Robin was concerned was a good thing. They don't need to know all the details of her rape.

"What? I am not helpless, I grew up fighting with parents like mine you had to learn some stuff or you could be used against them and then there was my Uncle Duke who was the head of the mob in Port Charles. So I learned to fight early in life and I can protect myself usually if the person is not so much bigger than me."

"Well let's get to work we have a penthouse to clean out and Robin and Jason can go look for rings then they can come back and show us what Jason got Robin."

"Good idea let's get some help from the guards and get the penthouse cleaned up and then we will take a look at the list that Robin had made to paint and decorate a house and we can decorate the penthouse that way and you girls can go shopping and get whatever Robin wants."

Everyone starts to leave except Robin and Jason who asks Robin to stay so they can talk for a few minutes before they go to get the rings.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

THE PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognizes

A/N: this starts in September 2007 Alan did not die of a heart attack Emily and Georgie do not die in this story from the text message killer

CHAPTER FOUR

"Robin, we are going to be living together and with Spinelli there we will have to share a bedroom. What I want to know is if we are going to be having sex? Do you think you can want me sexually? I know you have been sexually active with Drake but I want to make sure that is over with just like Sam and I, we are completely over with. She slept with a cop who tried to get information on Sonny and me. I am finished with Sam. Are you finished with Patrick? I have been cheated on by every woman I have been involved with except you. Do you think that you and I can be good together again? Patrick has been around the block and knows how to satisfy you and I worry if we have sex that I won't be able to satisfy you."

"First off I will never cheat on you. I won't miss how Patrick has sex, his objective is to bring you off as quickly as he can. That is what he does, but you have never just had sex with me, you have always worshipped my body so no I will not miss Patrick in the bedroom or out. He and I are completely finished. Yes I want you sexually and I always have. I was hoping on our wedding night that we would be making love with each other. I want a real marriage as long as we are married. I want you to come to me with problems, I want to be your best friend and I will come to you with my problems. I want this marriage to work as long as you want to try too. I want a real marriage for the next fifteen months or more. Please tell me what you want? If this marriage is to work you have to forgive me for telling about Michael, I'm sorry I went behind your back and told AJ. I should have come to you first. I felt he deserved to know, but I could have done it differently."

"I won't hold that against you any longer. We both made mistakes. I want the same things as you do, I want to make this marriage work for as long as you are willing to work on it too. What about my job?"

"I accept everything about you including your job. I know you think of it as only a job, and that is what it is. You will be protecting me for the next fifteen months or more. I still am not happy with you being part of the organization, but I understand the organization."

"Thank you, so how about we go choose rings, unless there is something else you want to discuss."

"What about what I did concerning Michael do you really forgive me?" Robin said, worried.

"You did the right thing and I should have supported you instead of Carly during the months leading up to you telling AJ, I realized I gave you no choice but to tell. Carly was going to use me and use Michael to do it. You were right and I shouldn't have said what I did on our bridge. I am so very sorry for what I said. I expected you to come home and you never did."

"There was nothing to really come home to. You hated me and you still did when I finally came back. You don't know how much I have wanted you to say those words to me. Thank you. Now that that's over with let's go buy rings." They went out the door and already saw activity in the other penthouse and Carly comes out of the penthouse and she has dirt or dust on her face and Jason starts laughing which startles Carly. He hadn't done that in years. It would be nice to have the old Jason back again instead of Stone Cold.

Just then the elevator opens and out steps Spinelli with Sam. "What are you doing here, Sam? I told you not to come back that I wasn't interested in what you had to say." Jason notices Robin is starting to fidget and knows she is thinking that he would take Sam back. He grabs a hold of Robin's hand and Spinelli and Sam notices this.

Spinelli says, "She just wants to explain she knows she was in the wrong and wants to get back together and come home."

"Sam, Spinelli that is never going to happen. I am marrying Robin. Robin and I are going to get rings now. That is where we were headed when you two stepped out of the elevator. Our friends are cleaning out penthouse four so Robin can choose colors for all the rooms. We as in Robin and I will be decorating the penthouse. Spinelli if you ever bring her here again for any reason I will not be so forgiving next time as this is upsetting Robin. We have to go and get engagement and wedding rings. Now would you mind leaving Sam?"

"I want to talk to you, Jason." Sam said, boldly not believing he would marry Robin and that they would be living in PH 4.

"No I don't want to talk to you though. You made your bed and now as the saying goes lay in it." Sam gets in the elevator saying this is not over.

"Spinelli, do not ever bring her here again to make up or for any other reason. Sam is in the past and Robin is my future. You can accept that and live with us or if you continue trying to get Sam and I back together, and then you will not be living with Robin and I. Robin has said you can live in that penthouse too. She is willing for you to live with us and you need to treat her with respect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dr. Doe Eyes you will let me live with you and Stone Cold?"

"Yes, you are part of Jason's family and you are more than welcome to move in with us. I need to know what color you want your room."

"You mean no more regrettably pink room?" Spinelli said excited at the prospect of a non-pink room.

"No more regrettably pink room."

"Okay I would like a light blue for my room."

"Carly, can you tell them that and we will choose who gets what rooms and what I want to do for each room."

"Yes I can show him around the penthouse and I wondered if you want the same bedroom you had when you were together." Carly asked.

Robin and Jason look at each other and they both while looking at each other say "Yes."

"Well that's settled." Carly said, laughing.

"Carly, he can have any of the other rooms except that one and the one next to it with the adjoining door. The other two in this penthouse or the ones below he can have whichever room, he wants."

"Okay, let's go look Jackal so that you can choose your room and that way they can go look and choose engagement and wedding rings." Carly and Spinelli walk into the penthouse and Jason and Robin get on the elevator and head down to the limo.

They went to the jewelry store where he got the pearls for her years ago, Miller Howards. He figures that is the best place to get the rings of the finest quality. After talking to Robin he realized how much he missed her and he wanted this marriage to be real and he was going to make sure she wanted him and not to divorce him ever. He wanted rings that would last forever and say I love you because he did love her and wanted her forever. He just realized that was the real reason he had pushed her aside and treated her like a stranger. Sam had stood by him through his illness and he couldn't hurt her by telling her he still had feelings for Robin. He pushed her aside also because of the danger that she would be in if they renewed their relationship. He chose what to do with no input from her and he realizes now that wasn't fair to her or staying with Sam when he didn't really want her anymore.

Please let me know what you think of this story or chapter in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

THE PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognizes

A/N: this starts in September 2007 Alan did not die of a heart attack

CHAPTER FIVE

They arrived at Miller Howards and walked in and a saleslady came up to them and asked "If I can be of help please let me know?"

"Yes, I am looking for an engagement ring and wedding rings for both of us." Jason said.

"Our engagement and wedding rings are over here. Do you want matching engagement and wedding rings in the same design?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

"Here is our engagement and wedding rings for her and him."

Robin and Jason look thru them and Jason said "You can have anything you want. Don't worry about price I won't I just want you to have what you want."

After Robin looks them all over she says to Jason, "Okay. I like this one and it has a wedding ring and a man's ring in the same design as the woman's wedding band." She points to a ring with diamonds and sapphires around the diamond.

"I want to see that ring the sapphire and diamond ring."

The saleslady takes it out and shows it to him thinking once he sees the price he will put it back. "Let's see if it's your size." Jason takes the ring and slides it on her finger and it is a perfect fit. As is the wedding band so he tries the man's ring on and it too is a perfect fit.

Jason said. "We'll take all three rings."

"Sir, did you look at the price?" The saleslady asks.

"The price does not matter. Robin likes this ring and she is getting this ring and I also like the wedding bands not just the engagement ring." Jason said.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Robin, the pearls I got you. Are you going to be wearing them for the wedding or something else?"

"I think I will wear the pearls that you bought me from here years ago."

"Yes, there is I would like to see your pearl earrings."

"Jason, you don't have to get me anything else the rings is enough."

"No, you need earrings to go with the pearls. Please show me the pearl earrings."

"Well this pair is our finest pearl earrings."

Jason likes them and wants to know if Robin likes them. "What do you think of these, Robin? Would they match the pearl necklace?"

"They are beautiful. Yes they would match the necklace but you don't have to buy them for me."

"Consider this an engagement present. I want to buy them for you if you really like them and they will match the pearls I got you here years ago. You still have the necklace, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do they were the first present you ever gave me. I will never get rid of them. They were from you and you got them for me out of love so I never got rid of them."

"We'll take the earrings also."

"Yes, sir. I will box them up right away along with the rings."

"I would like the engagement ring left out."

"Of course sir." The saleslady figured that he had the money to pay for this. He didn't seem to care how much he spent.

"Here is my card and do not let Robin see the prices of the jewelry any of the jewelry."

"Of course sir." The saleslady rang up the purchases and thinks what she can buy with that. With this commission she could afford to send her daughter to space camp this year.

Meanwhile Jason is taking Robin's left hand and puts the engagement ring on her finger "Will you marry me?" He asks smiling.

"I would love to Jason. Yes!" Robin went up to him and hugs him and he leans down and kisses her passionately dueling tongues. They finally pull apart and just look at each other. They were surprised at the passion that they still had for each other and they lock eyes and seems to be in a spell for a minute and the saleslady didn't want to intrude but she needed Jason to sign his name on the card which went thru with no problem.

"Sir, I have the total ready and have run your card, all I need now is a signature."

"Of course." He said going over to the saleslady and he signed his name and took the receipt and put it in his wallet.

The saleslady gave him the sack and he takes hold of Robin's hand and together they intertwine their fingers and they walk out of Miller Howards and gets in the limo and has Johnny take them back to Harbor View Towers so they can help with the cleaning and get Robin to choose paint colors. They arrive and take the elevator up and steps out and Jason unlocks and opens the door to his penthouse to put the bag in his desk and locks his desk so no one can get into it. After he finishes that he notices the time and Jason asks Robin "Its lunchtime should I order some pizza's for everyone?"

"Yes, I think that would be very good and they would definitely like that and I would send out a guard to get cold liters of Pepsi, Mt. Dew, Water and whatever else you want him to pick up."

Jason picks up the phone and orders an extra-large pizza of every variety. He then calls a guard in and gives him money and tells him to buy cold drinks for everyone. Robin gives him a list of what to buy. Now that they were done they went over to Penthouse 4 to see what they have accomplished. They walk in and see everyone busy doing something.

Carly sees them first and she stops what she is doing to come over and says "Can I see the ring?"

Robin holds out her left hand and Carly exclaims "That ring is beautiful. Good job Jason. Robin that ring looks like it was made for your hand. Not too big but just right."

When Carly exclaims about the ring several other people including Mac comes to look at the ring and Mac says "That is a beautiful ring and it's not too big or too little but just right."

Monica says to her son and future daughter in law. "That is a beautiful ring."

Robin knows that Monica wonders if she will be part of the wedding and since she is going to need help planning the wedding with her trial, she is going to need help. "Monica, would you be willing to help me with planning the wedding with Emily helping me hopefully."

Monica sheds a tear this was her son's wedding and she figured she would only be invited because of Robin. Jason speaks up though. "Yes, that is good idea. Will you help Robin, please? A lot of her time will be taken up with this new protocol study and this would really help her."

Monica is shocked as is everyone around them and Monica finds her voice and tells Robin and Jason "I would love to help and I am sure that Emily would love to help too."

"Carly, can we use the Metro Court ballroom for the reception and can you help me chose food and all that kind of stuff that needs to be done with regards to the reception. I need you to choose the food and then let Jason and I come in and taste what you have chosen. Can I count on you to decorate the ballroom and food preparation and everything else that goes with the reception?"

"You can trust me and I would love to help out in any way I can. I use this one florist for the MC and they are really good if you like I can call her and tell her about your wedding and have her call you so you can discuss what kind of flowers you want for the bouquets and decorating wherever you get married at. Where are you going to get married at?"

Monica says "Robin your parents got married in the Quartermaine's gardens would you like to get married there too?"

Robin looks at Jason and he knows that she wants to do that and so he says "Thank you Monica and we accept."

Robin kisses Jason showing him how grateful she was. She wanted to get married in the Quartermaine's gardens since her parents were married there even though they weren't officially together anymore.

"Okay, Robin you choose what flowers you want and I will make sure the gazebo where you will get married at if you want to get married there." Robin shakes her head yes. "I will make sure the flowers are there for decorating the gazebo and everywhere else if you want me to help you do that."

"Yes Monica I really appreciate it."

"Now all you have to do is get a wedding dress, a tux for Jason and the wedding party clothes and get the license and look at flowers and choose them and the rest will be done so when do you want to get married and we will make it happen."

Jason said, "How soon can you get all this done?"

"Couple weeks to a month we could have it all done."

"Robin, let's have the wedding right before Manio Sullivan gets here. Afterward you will be too busy to plan a wedding and also that way he can see that we are committed to each other. What do you think?"

Mac says "That would be better that he sees her in a committed relationship. It's gonna be hard enough having to see him and knowing what he did to you and Manio not even getting a slap on the wrist because the Chief of Police was his father. They destroyed the evidence when they found out Manio was the one who raped you all evidence suddenly disappeared so he would never be charged for the rape of Robin and they didn't care what he did to her. They just protected him, not caring about the vicious sadistic way he raped her. Those bastards destroyed the evidence of what he did and they didn't care that Robin had to have surgery after what he did to her. If he tries anything here I will have him in a jail cell so fast his head will spin. No way will he get away with anything here. I would love to toss my badge and kill him for what he did to her."

"You've said that she was viciously sadistic raped. What does that mean?" Jason asked.

Robin looks at Mac and Jax. "Manio raped me and he beat me and he stabbed me when he was done. Even now I still can't talk about what he did to me in that room. Please don't ask me to repeat and relive that. I can't relive it. It destroyed me for a long time I went into a depression afterward and it took Alan, Mac, Jax and Luke to pull me out of it and start living again. What was done to me I can't relive it so if anyone must know ask Mac, Alan or Jax they know but don't do it when I am around to hear it. I just want to put it behind me and I have for the most part but I can't talk about what was done to me."

"Alright I won't ask again and if you don't want me to ask about what happened to you I won't."

"Really?" Robin asked surprised. "No, its okay you can ask Alan, Jax or Mac just don't treat me any different if you can because I will not break from what happened to me. So let's get back to work. What do you want me to do?"

Spinelli was confused he knew nothing of this and he decided he would ask Stone Cold later about this.

"I thought that you and Jason could look at how you want the penthouse and order the paint, furniture and the appliances and we can have them delivered and also the carpet I am sure you want different carpeting so you need to choose that and after we get it painted we will have the carpet professionally put it in the next day of two. So Spinelli, Jason and Robin head to the other penthouse and choose colors for the walls and mark down which rooms you want what color in." Sonny said.

"Sonny, I haven't seen all of the penthouse so can I tour it and write down what I want where?"

"Sorry Sweetheart I will give you the tour do you have a pad of paper or do I need to find a pen and paper."

"No I have pen and paper. Jason, Spinelli and I would like a tour so we can choose colors." That is what the three of them do and after they are done they go with Spinelli and order everything online that Robin wants and they get the penthouse cleaned and painted within two days and the carpet gets laid down four days later.

Meanwhile while everyone is working on the penthouse Robin returns to work and Alan is due in with Emily within two hours of Robin returning to work. Monica had told her that Patrick was asking where she was and Monica told him that what I did or where I was, was no longer any of his business, he and Robin were broken up. Patrick told Monica he had made a mistake and wanted to make it up to her but she wasn't at her house he had tried there and he had asked Mac and he wouldn't tell Patrick either. Monica told him to do his job and that Robin would be back soon. The next day Robin returns and she had the wedding pretty much planned Brenda was flying in with a whole lot of wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. Brenda asked what colors she wanted for bridesmaid and Brenda was going to bring them and all the wedding dresses that she could get her hands on like the one that Robin told her she wanted a spaghetti strap wedding dress and so that is what Brenda was bringing and Robin was going to look at them and choose which one she wanted. Monica and Mac told Robin that Patrick was asking questions as to where Robin was. She told them that she didn't care about Patrick and he could continue asking she wasn't ever taking him back. She was marrying Jason and that is what she wanted to do is marry Jason. So in regards to Patrick he can take a flying leap for all she cares and Jason heard and gave Robin a passionate kiss. So she was returning to work today and knew she was going to shock Patrick because she was engaged to Jason. This was going to be interesting.

Let me know what you think in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

THE PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this starts in September 2007 Alan did not die of a heart attack

I have bipolar disorder among other things and I can't start a story and finish the same story before starting another one. I'm sorry if this bothers some of you, but this is the way I am. I am trying to update and finish the stories that I have on the internet, but I need time to do that because I do have so many stories to update and when a new idea comes to me I have to run with it. Racing thoughts that won't leave you alone until you write it down that is part of bipolar disorder. I have every intention on finishing my stories just please give me time to do that. I do have other commitments besides writing my stories. If you don't like how I am writing or something PM me and I will answer you. I do the best I can if that is not good enough for you, PLEASE stop reading my stories and quit putting up guest remarks that say bad things about how many stories I write. I have probably another hundred stories started and ideas for more. I am trying to update the stories I have on the internet just give me some time please. I will finish them unless I die first and I am only 43 so I figure I have time to write them and more since I do write something just about every day.

CHAPTER SIX

Meanwhile while everyone is working on the penthouse Robin returns to work and Alan is due in with Emily within two hours of Robin returning to work. Monica had told her that Patrick was asking where she was and Monica told him that what I did or where I was, was no longer any of his business, he and Robin were broken up. Patrick told Monica he had made a mistake and wanted to make it up to her but she wasn't at her house he had tried there and he had asked Mac and he wouldn't tell Patrick either. Monica told him to do his job and that Robin would be back soon. The next day Robin returns and she had the wedding pretty much planned Brenda was flying in with a whole lot of wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. Brenda asked what colors she wanted for bridesmaid and Brenda was going to bring them and all the wedding dresses that could get her hands on like the one that Robin told her she wanted a spaghetti strap wedding dress and so that is what Brenda was bringing and Robin was going to look at them and choose which one she wanted. Monica and Mac told Robin that Patrick was asking questions as to where Robin was. She told them that she didn't care about Patrick and he could continue asking she wasn't ever taking him back. She was marrying Jason and that is what she wanted to do is marry Jason. So in regards to Patrick he can take a flying leap for all she cares and Jason heard and gave Robin a passionate kiss. So she was returning to work today and knew she was going to shock Patrick because she was engaged to Jason. This was going to be interesting.

Robin arrives and signs in with her bodyguards behind her. Jason had wanted to come with her but something had come up and he had to go do something for Sonny which did not make Jason happy but he knew it was important otherwise he would have told Sonny no, he had told Robin that but not what it was so he introduced her to her guards and they were here with her. She signs in and she sees Patrick coming and knows this is going to be good. She is going to enjoy seeing the look on Patrick's face when he finds out that she is marrying Jason. She had no intention of getting a divorce when this was over. She was going to stay Mrs. Jason Morgan. Robin Morgan. Robin Scorpio-Morgan. Yes that sounds good. Here he comes.

"Robin, come here I want to talk to you." he grabs her arm and one of her bodyguards grabs hold of Patrick and says "Release her arm."

A stunned Patrick let's go of her arm. "I just wanted to talk to her. Who are they?" He said pointing to the guards.

"These are my bodyguards." She smiles.

"Why do you need bodyguards? Are they from your parents?" Patrick said thinking that Robert and Anna was doing something dangerous and sent guards for their daughter.

"No. My fiancé insists on me having bodyguards now that we are engaged and getting married in a couple weeks. We just don't want to wait to get married." Robin tells Patrick.

"Fiance? Who are you marrying? The hitman or the godfather?" Patrick said snidely.

"I'm marrying Jason, Patrick in two weeks." Robin said.

"You can't marry Jason Morgan. He is a killer. He murders people for a living. You can't marry him. I forbid it. I want you to call of this wedding at once. We will talk about us getting married and having children in a few months. Now call him and cancel the wedding and break up with him." Patrick said, ordering her to do something was not the way to get Robin to do anything. She wouldn't do it anyway.

"Like hell I will. I love Jason and I am marrying him in two weeks and there is nothing you can do about it and if you try to do anything I will destroy you. I have waited a long time to become Mrs. Jason Morgan and I will not wait anymore and if you try anything at all you will pay for it and you won't like what I will do to you. Now Patrick go away." She turns away from him and sees Alan and Emily walking out of the elevator and walks over to them and said "I have some news for you. Let's go to Monica's office and talk please. It is important."

Alan and Emily with Robin head back into the elevator with guards and Emily and Alan look at each other and Emily asked. "You have guards. Why?"

"Just wait till we get to Monica's office and all will be explained." Robin said.

"All right, Robin." Alan said and Emily glares at her dad wanting to find out if they were Jason's guards and why Robin had them

They arrive at Monica's office and knock and she tells them to come in and she looks up from the folder on her desk. She smiles seeing her husband, daughter and her other daughter in two weeks. Alan kisses her and Emily hugs Monica welcoming them home.

"Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush but Manio Sullivan is a doctor on the new protocol that I will be starting in a few weeks. I told Monica who he is Alan and we need to tell Emily. Emily, Manio Sullivan raped me viciously in Paris. He was a doctor at the hospital I worked at and he was married and he told everyone he was my boyfriend and everyone treated me like a leper because of it. He claimed to be my boyfriend and they believed him so they didn't believe me when he raped me. I went to another hospital to when the ambulance came for me after he was done with me I had to have surgery. He is going to be working with us Em on the protocol. He was never arrested or questioned because his dad was Chief of Police and they destroyed the evidence. He is going to be coming to town soon. The protocol is supposed to start in a little over two weeks, when he called I told him I was engaged and living with my fiancé. Jason has offered to marry me and for the next fifteen months Jason and I are going to be married. We are decorating penthouse 4 so we can live there. Please no one knows what happened in Paris to me and I don't want anyone to know. The only people who know now is you three, Jason, Sonny, Carly, Jax, Mac, and Luke no one else is to be told _ever._ I don't want everyone to know. I'm telling you Emily because I trust you not to tell anyone and you are going to be working on the protocol with me. I know you didn't know that but you were who I chose out of your class. You had the best scores and the extra credit that you did was marvelous. So welcome to the protocol team."

Emily smiles big, "I did it on my own?"

"Yes, you did. You were chosen by me because of what you did in your classes not because of who your parents are. I promise I chose you because of what you did in class not for any other reason."

"Thank you, Robin, I appreciate this chance. Now what can I do to help you and Jason?" Emily asked.

"You can be bridesmaid?"

"Yes, I would love to. What else needs to be done?"

"Call Jason or Carly and ask them. Carly is arranging the MC with food and flowers and stuff like this in other words she is planning the reception at the MC. Monica has offered the Quartermiane's Gardens for us to get married in. We said yes, so she may need some help. Brenda is bringing in wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses with her from Milan so we can choose our dresses. Now for the wedding party Jason has Ned, Sonny, Spinelli and Jax for me I have you, Brenda I am going to ask Kelly and Lainey. I would have liked to ask Liz but she was involved with Jason and after what happened I don't feel comfortable asking her. So that's the wedding party oh and Mac of course."

"What about Robert and Anna? Are they coming?"

"I don't know I haven't invited them or told them that I was marrying Jason."

"You need to tell your parents. They need to be there. For your wedding."

"I'll invite them but I don't know if they will come. They are on an assignment and I figured they would choose to continue their assignment if it meant missing my wedding or not."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, I do. My father wanted out of parenthood so bad that he played dead for fifteen years. My mom had amnesia but still she wasn't there either and they have decided to join the WSB again and go around the world playing spy. My wedding wouldn't matter too much to them so rather they come or not if invited well we will see if my wedding is important or not."

There is a knock on the door and Patrick comes in and Monica since it is her office asks Patrick, "Patrick what do you need?"

"I want someone to help me convince Robin here to not marry Jason." Patrick said, "He will hurt her or get her killed."

"Patrick, how dare you." Robin starts and there is another knock and Alan opens the door and Jason comes in which Robin doesn't see. She is focused on Patrick. Alan tells Jason not to say anything.

"You come in here and say you want Jason's family to help you talk me out of marrying Jason. Well you can go to hell. I will be marrying Jason and there is nothing you can do about it. I don't love you Patrick and I never will. I don't think I ever really did love you. I was in love with Jason when I came home and that has never stopped I have loved Jason since 1996 and I once told him there would not come a day when I didn't love him and that day has never come and never will come. I will always love Jason. He is a part of me. I have always felt so connected to him. He loved me more than you could ever imagine and we were happy together and we will be again. You will not become between us. I would never allow anyone to come between us again. We are getting married and that is for forever as far as I am concerned and you don't matter to me. You never really did. Sorry Patrick but go away. Jason, his parents, his sister and I have things to discuss and you are out of here on your own or do I need to get my guards to have you thrown out." Jason takes Robin in his arms and kisses her passionately until breathing becomes difficult.

Patrick storms out hurt. He would show her. They weren't married and they would never get married if Patrick has anything to say about it. He wonders how Mac or Carly likes this he would go see Carly after his shift at the hospital. She would help him make sure that Jason and Robin never got married. He was sure of it. He smiled thinking that he found two other people who would help him make sure that Jason and Robin never got married. Boy was he wrong. He was about to start trouble alright for himself not Jason and Robin but he would not give up. He would never allow this wedding to take place.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
